Mєєting, Finding Mission
by Enkelii chan
Summary: ¿Que se necesita para sacar a Hatake Kakashi, un Jounin de élite, un líder ANBU, de su concentración en una misión? ¡Facil! una kunoichi escandalosa, rara, atemorizante, divertida, loca... y ¡Ah! de pelo morado! Cap. 4
1. Chapter 1

Si, otro fic! =D corto esta vez, No como el otro KakaAnko que tengo, que cada vez parece alargarse más u_u

Esto se lo debo a mi profesor de historia, el otro día mientras yo dormitaba en su clase, se me ocurrió y empecé a escribirlo encima del libro. (Si… varias hojas del libro con hechos de la revolución e independencia ahora están repletas con mis locuras)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de (el cruel asesino) Masashi Kishimoto =)

_Narraciones y Diálogos  
__Pensamientos_  
_ Escritos

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

Meeting, Finding, mission

Capitulo I. "El Inicio"

By. Dream Fighter 1556

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

* * *

.

Dio una vuelta en su cama. Las gotas del sudor frió resbalaban por su rostro sin cesár. Se movia sin control sobre su colchón a pesar de que lo que veía no era más que un tonto recuerdo. Cerró fuertemente los puños en símbolo de su enojo, apretó sus parpados furiosa, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Tirada sobre su cama, con la almohada mojada debido al sudor y las lágrimas, estaba una kunoichi de 18 años, largo cabello morado, y ojos miel ocultos bajo un lago de lagrimas de coraje.

Mitarashi Anko.

Y una noche como cualquier otra, hundida en sus recuerdos…

_Ella estaba mirando al frente, hacia la cegadora luz de una puerta. Con un dolor afilado y punzante en su cuello. Los ojos desorbitados, y las fuerzas que se evaporaban conforme el filo del dolor penetraba en su cuello. Algo en su cuello… algo grande. Una serpiente. Y no cualquiera… si no, su maestro. _

_Cuando se apartó, sintió como si el aire se le escapara de los pulmones, y toda la energía que su corazón debía producir se congelaba, haciéndola paralizarse del miedo, dolor, y confusión. _

_Casi de inmediato se tiró al piso; sus piernas eran incapaces de mantenerla de pie. Una extraña energía empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo partiendo de la mordida de la serpiente. Su cabeza azotó contra el suelo, pero ese dolor era ínfimo a comparación de lo que en realidad sentía. _

_Empezó a gritar, y a quejarse, a retorcerse en el suelo intentando evadir el dolor. Moviendo la cabeza mientras intentaba contenerse, y deshacerse de su sufrimiento. Con las manos extendidas rasgando el suelo en un vano intento de liberarse. _

_Ni siquiera cayó en cuenta cuando la abandonaron. Cuando Orochimaru dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación; dejándola encerrada para sufrir. _

_Incluso aunque gritara, no era suficiente para sentirse bien… golpeaba el suelo, pateaba lo que estaba a su alcance, se desgarraba la garganta. Y lloraba de confusión. ¿Por qué Orochimaru, su maestro, a quien siempre admiro, Le habría hecho algo así? _

_. . . . _

_Una pregunta sin respuesta._

_Un pequeño bloqueo dentro de su memoria, como si alguien hubiese preferido que nadie lo supiera, ni si quiera ella._

_Lo siguiente que recordó. Fue que estaba respirando. Que lentamente se estaba recuperando del dolor, no lo suficiente para correr, pero… podía estar consciente de sí misma. El dolor se había reducido a agotar sus energías, y una sensación de tener enterrados en el cuello tres objetos puntiagudos._

_Abrió los ojos dentro del sueño… Ya era de noche. Podía ver el brillo blanco de la Luna a través de la puerta. Pero la confusión no la dejaba salir. Algo más le habían hecho… estaba segura. Porque… no recordaba nada antes de eso. Se forzó a levantarse… apoyando las manos, pero cayendo de lleno contra el suelo. No tenía energías. _

_Tras varios intentos lo logró. Se puso de pie, aunque agotada. Y empezó a llorar, sabía que la habían traicionado, utilizado, y que además del dolor en el cuello, algo más había ocurrido. Pero no lo recordaba. Avanzó hacia la puerta; y la abrió. El bosque estaba en completo silencio_

__ Orochimaru-sensei…_

_Su respiración era agitada, caminó. Intentó caminar. Lentamente en busca de ayuda. _

_Ese lugar, estaba llenó de otras "cabañas" como en la que estaba la pequeña Mitarashi. Con el aliento cansando y las piernas a punto de traicionarle. Gritó:  
_ ¿Hay alguien? ¡Ayuda!_

_Escuchó su propio eco. Nadie le respondió._

_Avanzó en dirección a alguna otra puerta, en un intento de encontrar ayuda… la puerta más cercana estaba a unos 20 metros de su posición. Dio un paso… y cayó por las escaleras. Sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor iba en aumento. _

_No se quedó ahí acostada a mitad de la tierra. Sabía los peligros de ese lugar, aunque no hubiera nadie, había infinidad de peligros, y sola, herida, y cansada era un blanco fácil. Motivada por la idea de protegerse, caminó rumbó hacia la puerta; tambaleándose y sudada llegó. _

_Empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, y logró abrir la puerta._

_Tal vez hubiera preferido no hacerlo._

_Sus gemidos eran lo único que se podía escuchar, la luz de la luna a sus espaldas, haciendo que su sombra se proyectara sobre una pequeña parte de la entrada, y sobre un cuerpo. Con los ojos abiertos, y sin respiración, la sangre escociendo de sus labios y cuello… Muerto._

__ . . . ¿Qu- que es- es-esto? _

Gritó

Y junto con eso dio un salto sobre su cama poniéndose en pie y despertando de su pesadilla. Miró aterrada a todas direcciones buscando ubicación, y cuando lo encontró se llevó una mano a la frente.

_ Un sueño… otra vez.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Siete de la mañana, el sol se abría paso por entre el gran monte con las caras de los Hokages talladas, y había un joven Shinobi de unos 20 años, con el cabello plateado, y más de 2 tercios de su cara cubiertos. De pie, frente a una gran roca, una roca considerada memorial. Algo que mantenía vivo su deseo de ser shinobi, a pesar de los nombres inscritos en esta torpe roca.

_ No más…

Nunca más.

La noche anterior había salido del hospital después de una agotadora misión, donde para la desgracia de la aldea, fallecieron siete ninjas. Excelentes en sus áreas. Una perdida horrible, y sobre todo para él.

Hatake Kakashi.

Y ahora, los nombres de sus camaradas estaban escritos ahí. Nuevamente…

Intentó abortar la misión y pedir refuerzos, sin embargo… les tendieron una emboscada, los separaron, y pelearon individualmente. Pero no fue justo… eran una bola de montoneros y se unieron de entre cinco, para acabar uno a uno con los de la aldea de la Hoja.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

_ No más…

No permitiría otra vez que sus camaradas salieran heridos de una misión por culpa de él. De ahora en adelante, trabajaría solo.

Se encaminó a la oficina del viejo Hokage, su salud había sido primero, y aún no entregaba el reporte de la misión. Que aparte de todo, había fallado.

Consideró que era una buena hora, muy pocos ninjas se levantaban tan temprano. Sería el primero en llegar, y si tenía suerte, le asignarían otra misión, o quizás podría retomar la suya.

Lamentablemente.

No fue el primero en llegar.

Había una larga fila enfrente de la oficina del Hokage.

Larga, larga fila, y si tenía en cuenta de que se estaban tardando dentro…

__. . . Creo que no tengo tanta suerte. Regresaré al rato. - _ y dio medio vuelta, pero en ese momento:

_ ¡Hazte a un lado! – le gritó una chica que venía corriendo por todo el pasillo. Estuvieron a punto de estrellarse pero el peli plata se movió apenas unos centímetros y la esquivó. Ella siguió derecho y se detuvo frente a la oficina del Hokage _ ¡Quítense esto es más importante! – gritó mientras apartaba a los que estaban en la puerta. Y de un golpe la abrió y entró _ ¡Hokage-sama!  
_._ . . Vaya energía_ – pensó Kakashi. Apenas y había podido divisar a la chica, solo vio que vestía de amarillo claro, y venía atando su cabello de color purpura en una coleta.

Y siguió con su camino.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ ¡Hokage-sama! – gritaron mientras de un solo golpe se abría la puerta de su oficina, y entonces Anko Mitarashi entró. Dentro de la oficina estaba un ninja joven de piel morena y cabello negro-azul. El ninja y el Hokage miraron extrañados a la recién llegada.  
_ Anko… ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me interrumpas?  
_ ¡Llegué a tiempo! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Usted prometió que me iba a asignar una misión más alta que una de rango D o C! Si llegaba justo en la hora. ¡Y aquí estoy! - sonrió  
_. _. . ¿Tanto alboroto para eso? – _Pensó el ninja_  
__. . . – El Hokage miró la hora. Eran exactamente las 8:15 de la mañana, y a esa hora había avisado a Anko que debía llegar. _ Buen trabajo Anko. – dijo finalmente.  
_ _Lo logré _– pensó triunfante mientras sonreía.  
_ Te prometí asignarte una misión con un alto rango, Sin embargo – la sonrisa de Anko se fue – No tengo misiones pendientes ahorita. Ayer en la noche, terminé de formar los escuadrones ANBU para todas ellas.  
_ ¿¡Que! ¡Pero! . . . ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!  
_. . . – El Hokage simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó a que la escandalosa Kunoichi terminara de gritar - Lo siento Asuma, te llamaré un rato para asignarte a tus compañeros de equipo.  
_ ¿¡Compañeros de equipo? – exclamó la Mitarashi.  
_ _. . . pensé que estaba distraída_  
_ ¿A qué clase de misión irá Sarutobi?  
_ Es una rango B. Sin embargo…  
_ ¡Dijiste que las habías asignado todas ayer!  
_ Esta estaba asignada desde ayer, pero. . .  
_¡ Arghh! – bufó. - ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a una misión? Por si no has caído en cuenta ya no soy una niña.  
_. . . - Asuma pensó por un momento: Mitarashi Anko, era una kunoichi, renegada por la comunidad ninja, solo por haber sido la subordinada de Orochimaru hace ya un tiempo atrás. Todos pedían que no la metieran en sus equipos, puesto que la marca de Maldición que traía en el cuello, era aun un misterio. Y no querían riesgos. Por lo tanto. . . no la había mandando a una misión demasiado peligrosa. Y casi todas eran para hacerlas sola. Además. . . era algo escalofriante y escandalosa. Escandalosa. . . porque siempre se le veía haciendo alborotos en la oficina del Hokage (al principio se pensó que era por la cantidad de dulces que comía; luego se refutó esa idea) Y las pocas veces que se le vio en misiones en equipo también era algo energética. Escalofriante. . . . Porque, heredó algunas cosas inusuales de Orochimaru. Por decirlo de una manera.

A decir verdad, muchos le tenían algo de miedo. O preferían a alguien más eficiente. Desconocían por completo las capacidades de la kunoichi.

Nunca le había hablado, de hecho solo conocía a dos ninjas que se llevaban bien, con ella : Maito Gai, y Yuhi Kurenai. De ahí en fuera, la veía sola.

_ Sarutobi, ¿No me llevarías de misión contigo?  
_ Eso no depende de mí, además… el equipo ya está hecho. – le respondió, Por lo visto ella si lo conocía a él.  
_… Pero, ¡tú puedes elegir a los miembros de tú equipo! ¡Eres un Jounin!  
_ Lo siento estem. . .- fingió olvidar su nombre – Anko, pero para esta misión necesito conocer todas las habilidades de los ninjas con los que trabajaré. Y no te conozco, quizás en otra ocasión. – y se dirigió a la salida. Dejando a una seria y disgustada Anko y a un Hokage con un dolor de cabeza.

_ Tuviste pesadillas otra vez, ¿Cierto Anko? – le preguntó el Hokage a la Mitarashi,  
_. . . – se puso seria en verdad – Si . . .

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó Asuma Sarutobi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_… ¿Cómo se supone que los demás me conozcan si no me asignan misiones con ellos? – se preguntó molesta. Era casi la hora del almuerzo, y Anko, estaba sentada en una banca del parque mirando hacia el cielo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la vista perdida. Cuando escuchó la voz de quien estaba pensando:

_ De acuerdo, nos vamos a las cinco, hay que alistarse. – era Asuma.  
_ Voto por que vayamos a comer. – dijo otra voz.  
_ Si, tenemos tiempo; buena idea nos vemos en la entrada puntuales a las cinco.

__ ¿Con que irán a la misión después de comer eh? Creo que puedo convencer a Asuma para esa hora. _

Y entonces el sujeto pasó a su lado ignorándola, y se encaminó a un pequeño restaurante. De inmediato Anko se puso de pie y le empezó a seguir.  
_ ¡Oye! Sarutobi.  
_ ¿Mmm? – Volteó – _Anko  
__ ¿A dónde vas? -  
_ Pues, voy a ir a comer antes de alistar mis cosas para la misión.  
_ Pensé que ibas a partir de inmediato.  
_ No, tenemos tiempo.  
_ ¿Te importa si te acompaño? – le sonrió ampliamente.  
_ … - Se supone que no debía juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas _ No te voy a dejar acompañarme en la misión si eso es lo que quieres.  
_._ . . maldito, tenía que ser hijo del Hokage._ . . – pensó – ¡Ay no!, Claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – y luego se rió

Ese mismo día, 4:50 pm.

_ ¡Por favor!  
_ No, ya Anko tengo que irme  
_ ¡Por favor!  
_ Anko, ya basta. . .  
_ Entiende, quizás actúe como niña, pero cuando se trata de misión es distinto.  
_ Son casi las cinco, no estoy autorizado, además yo no asigno los equipos.  
_ Pero eres hijo del Hokage, estoy cansada de que todos los ninjas digan la misma excusa una y otra vez. "No sé cómo trabajas, en esta misión no quiero averiguarlo quizás la próxima" Si no empiezo a trabajar en equipo, me quedaré rezagada para el resto de mi vida.  
_ Anko, ya basta. Tengo que irme – decía el apurado Asuma. Anko lo había estado siguiendo durante todo el día desde que se la encontró en el parque. Insistiendo en que la dejara acompañarlo a la misión.

Llegaron a la entrada, ya había otros 3 ninjas esperando. Entre ellos estaba una chica de negro cabello y ojos rojos.  
_ No me pongas esa excusa. – lo jaló del chaleco de la aldea.  
_ Ok, tengo una mejor razón. Yo no puedo asignarte a mi equipo. Y además ya me voy. La misión ya esta, el equipo y todo; no lo voy a mover ahora.  
_ ¡Argh! – Bufó al tiempo en que lo soltaba- Bueno, entonces contéstame Sarutobi, dejaré de insistir. No es normal que absolutamente todos en la aldea pongan las mismas excusas, aun cuando la misión es una basura. Además parece como si fuera un bicho raro entre los shinobis y kunoichis. ¿Qué está pasando? – Anko de repente se trasformó, de una niña caprichosa y escandalosa, a una kunoichi que ya tenía muchas teorías. Madura, seria, y fría. _ Del tiempo que vine aquí, desde que me salvaron de Orochimaru, todos son una bola de amargados conmigo. . . las pocas personas con las que trabajo en equipo, son ANBUS, y no me hablan, los ninjas me evitan, Las misiones que me asignan son un asco. . . ¿Qué ocurre? Confío en el Hokage, pero. . . hay algo que entre ninjas, me ocultan.  
_. . . – suspiró. Ella tenía razón. – Anko. . . nadie sabe cómo eres, nadie sabe nada de ti, excepto que fuiste aprendiz de Orochimaru, que heredaste varios jutsus prohibidos, que no sabes trabajar en equipo. Y lo más importante – se volteó hacia ella – esa Marca que tienes en el cuello, no sabemos si es posible liberarla, y que tan peligrosa pueda ser. . . Nadie se quiere poner en riesgo.  
_ ¿Estás diciendo que todos me consideran un peligro?  
_ Si… - silencio. Por detrás la kunoichi de ojos rojos, se mordía el labio, Yuhi Kurenai - ¿Eso contesta a tus preguntas? No son excusas Anko, es la verdad, nadie sabe de lo que eres capaz, inconsciente o conscientemente, y la mayoría suplica y pide que no te asignen a sus equipos. ¿Contesta a todas tus preguntas?

Sintió un pequeño vacío dentro de sí. Y se quedó en silencio como si intentara asimilar lo que escuchó. Los aldeanos le hablaban, y todo, pero los ninjas siempre habían sido fríos con ella. Pero… ¿peligro?

_ Si, - dijo en seco – entiendo, gracias; era todo lo que quería saber.  
_ Bien, - se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su equipo – Vámonos. – Y los ninjas en un salto comenzaron su camino a la misión; Kurenai miró a Anko con un poco de lastima. La vio tan… apagada. Pero no podía hacer nada, y luego se fue.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ Ya veo. . . Sin embargo recolectaste suficiente información Kakashi, buen trabajo. Pero, no estamos seguros de cuando esa bola de matones atacará de nuevo, o cual sea su siguiente objetivo.  
_ Me ofrezco a ir de nuevo si me lo permite Hokage-sama.  
_ Es lo que pensaba hacer, pero. . . no tengo más ninjas disponibles para esta misión, descuidaría demasiado la seguridad de la aldea si te los mando. – en la oficina del Hokage estaban tres personas, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hatake Kakashi y Umino Iruka.

_ Puedo hacer este trabajo solo.  
_ No Kakashi, no puedes…  
_ Pero…  
_ Terminaste en el hospital, ve como terminó la misión. No irás solo. – Sarutobi Hiruzen, buscó entre sus papeles, una lista de los ninjas de alto nivel que tenía disponibles. Había dos nombres, pero uno sin embargo, estaba fuera de servicio debido a instrucciones médicas. Ese era Maito Gai; Se detuvo a pensar si sería adecuado mandar a la otra ninja. Siguió rebuscando entre papeles, los datos generales de Kakashi; él no tenía ningún problema al asignarle a esa persona.

_ Hokage-sama yo puedo.  
_ No... – Tomó una decisión – Te veo en la entrada del bosque de la muerte dentro de una hora.  
_. . . ¿Disculpe?- Kakashi no entendió porque tan repentino cambio de tema  
_Quiero cerciorarme de tus habilidades y de las de tu próximo equipo.  
_ De acuerdo. Me retiro – dijo Kakashi mientras salía del lugar.  
_ Iruka  
_ ¿Si Hokage-sama?  
_ Busca a Anko Mitarashi, dile que la quiero en la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte, antes de las seis.

Cuando Iruka intentó preguntarle al Hokage si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, le recordó el último trabajo de Anko, y que era mejor cersiorarse de sus habilidades.

Entonces, salió en busca de la kunoichi. Se preguntaba por donde estaría preguntó en algunas dulcerías, y restaurantes, y le dijeron que se había ido con Asuma a la entrada.

_ ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sin embargo eran casi las 5.20 ¿Seguiría allí?

Se sorprendió al verla, de pie mirando la entrada.

_ ¡Anko! – le gritó mientras aterrizaba a su lado. (Recordemos que los ninjas no caminan, van saltando felizmente por todos los edificios)  
_ ¿Qué quieres gusano? – estaba rara.  
_ Tienes ordenes del Hokage, quiere verte en la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte antes de las 6.  
_ ¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?  
_ Dijo que quería conocer tu manera de pelear más a fondo, parece que tienes una misión en puerta.  
_. . . – se quedó callada, ya no estaba segura de querer irse de misión.  
_ Pensé que te alegraría escuchar eso.  
_ Es. . . Aem . .. Gracias Iruka. Estaré allí antes de las seis. – y le hizo un gesto para despedirse.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Seis de la tarde.

_ Adentro, hay otro ninja; tienes que encontrarlo y quitarle su pergamino. Mientras proteges tu propio pergamino.  
_ Parece el ejercicio de los cascabeles Hokage-sama – le respondió la kunoichi  
_ Es similar, pero no es un trabajo en equipo. Estaré observando  
_ ¿Él ya está adentro? – pensó que había mandando a Iruka, y si era así, no la estaban tomando muy enserio.  
_ No, aún no llega.  
_ ¿Quién es? ¿No es Iruka o sí?  
_ Descuida, ya lo reconocerás. – El Hokage se acercó a la puerta que tenían enfrente y la abrió – Adelante Anko.  
_ _Bueno, un poco de entrenamiento acompañada no me vendría nada mal. –_ se sonrió a sí misma y entró al Bosque de la Muerte.

Seis de la tarde con 5 minutos.

_ ¿No era con cascabeles Hokage-sama?  
_ No tengo cascabeles en este momento, además, no es un trabajo en equipo. Debes proteger el pergamino. – Un dudoso Kakashi tomó el pergamino- Y quitarle a ella el suyo. – creía entender la situación, pero…  
_ ¿Ella?  
_ ¿Tienes algún problema?  
_ No, nada más. . .  
_ Ella lleva cinco minutos adentro, adelante. – Y abrió la puerta. – Kakashi estaba dudoso de su misión, ¿Quería conocer sus capacidades? ¿O quizás las de ella? Seguramente era un juego.  
_ ¿Qué tan fuerte es ella? – le preguntó.  
_ Pues. . .

En ese momento la tierra debajo de sus pies tembló, como si algo realmente pesado cayera desde el interior del Bosque, duró varios segundos, y después algunos pájaros levantaron vuelo desde una zona no demasiado lejana desde la entrada, y se escuchó otros animales rugían del dolor y espantó.  
_ Tal vez eso contesta a tu pregunta. – dijo Hiruzen

Kakashi sintió algo de curiosidad, y simplemente guardó el pergamino en la bolsa de su chaleco y entró.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron apareció Iruka.  
_ ¿Cree que sea buena idea Hokage-sama?  
_ Eso lo veremos. – se sonrió.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

El sonido del bosque era lo más profundo y lo único que podía escuchar el peli plata. Encontrar a una kunoichi en ese inmenso lugar podría ser un problema; sin embargo tomando en cuenta que él debía proteger su pergamino, ella lo debía de estar buscando a él.

O quizás esperando.

Estaba caminando despacio mirando a su alrededor por cualquier alerta veía poco movimiento, solo eran insectos gigantes y arboles de tamaño colosal. Pisando plantas, tierra y pasto. En un momento cuando piso una flor, salió una serpiente y se trepó al árbol intentando correr, no era gigante pero si de gran tamaño, la serpiente se le quedó mirando unos instantes, siseando y sacando la lengua como si lo evaluara.

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada. . . y no la tomó en cuenta. Siguió su camino.

Y entonces un pequeño rayo de sol hizo reflejo con algo brillante en el suelo; un hilo.  
_ Creo que no perdió el tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor, más adelante forzando levemente la vista pudo encontrar varios hilos más. . . Si seguía los hilos seguramente la encontraría, pero no debía dejar que ella supiera su posición. Ella no debía estar demasiado lejos.

**. . . . . **

**. . .**

.

Llegó a sus pies su primera informante, su pequeña serpiente le traía noticias:  
_ Entonces ya está en el Bosque. – sonrió.

Su "acompañante" estaba en la primera zona de sus trampas-guía. Había dejado asignadas a varias serpientes a lo largo del camino mientras ella seguía colocando su trampa final. Y al parecer ignoró a su pequeña, por lo visto no era un conocedor del Bosque, si lo fuera hubiera diferenciado la clase de serpiente de ella, de la que usualmente habita en ese lugar.

_ Bien, creo que tengo tiempo. Terminé de colocar las trampas, creo que lo esperaré un poco más atrás. - Y saltó de la rama en la que estaba de pie.

**Continuara. . .**

**

* * *

**

A decir verdad, el fic surgió gracias al otro fic. =) mientras yo buscada una manera de quitar el tonto Hiatus. Y puf! E lo aquí.

=0 Dream no escribió algo referente a música!  
No, no es el fin del mundo.

Este fic lo estoy escribiendo de corrido, así que lo terminaré pronto y podré actualizar semanalmente. =) (de corrido= seguido, sin parar)

En lo que respecta a los otros fics... am, olvidé los nuevos caps en mi lap (de nuevo no tengo internet) ando de paso! (fushh!) en un cafe para actualizar  
=) pero que va! me gusta escribir.

Si, lo de Asuma de repente se vio extraño ¬¬ y si vamos a ver qué sucede con ese tipo y Kurenai. En su misión.

¿Reviews?

**Ja ne! ~Dream Fighter 1556**

**Sig: La prueba.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de (el cruel asesino) Masashi Kishimoto =)

_Narraciones y Diálogos  
__Pensamientos_  
_ Escritos

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

Meeting, Finding, mission

Capitulo II. "La prueba"

By. Dream Fighter 1556

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

.

* * *

Ella estaba en la copa de uno de los arboles, bajando lo más cautelosamente que podía para llegar a un nivel, donde pudiera ver.

Se ocultó; alguien se acercaba; había un agujero en el árbol en el que estaba; seguramente hecho por algún ninja entrenando anteriormente, le pareció seguro. Era pequeño y decidió hacer dos cosas. . . Ocultar ahí su pergamino, y la otra esperar. . .

Cuando terminó, se ocultó entre las sombras y ramas y miró con atención a quien venía al parecer buscándola. Alto, en forma, cabello plateado, cara cubierta.  
_ _ ¿¡Mandaron a ese tipo! ¿No estaba en el hospital?_

El peli plateado siguió su camino mirando la dirección de los hilos. Y luego jugando con una linterna.

_ Creo _que adivino bastante bien el juego. Con razón no ha caído en ninguna trampa._

Y entonces, ocurrió algo fuera de sus planes, había algo detrás de ella. Algo grande. Volteó débilmente. . .  
_ _Esa no es mía. . ._ – pensó cuando una serpiente gigantesca apareció amenazándola. _ _Ho, creo que no contaba contigo amiga_ – le dijo mentalmente. Y luego sacó un kunai, sonrió y empezó un combate mujer contra serpiente.

. . . . .

Que lógicamente, llamó la atención de cierto ninja que merodeaba por la zona. Aunque no podía ver lo que pasaba, era algo inusual que hubiera tantos temblores dentro del bosque. Suspiró, quería terminar con esa dichosa prueba lo antes posible. Así que se dirigió al lugar del tumulto de hojas y esperó desde tierra.

Aunque no era lo que esperaba encontrar; habían dos serpientes: una café, gigante que yacía con la boca abierta y sangrando en el suelo, seguramente muerta. Tenía varios kunais clavados en sus ojos y lengua. La otra era grande y purpura y lo estaba mirando. Sacó la lengua varias veces antes de decidirse a acercarse al joven shinobi.

Kakashi se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y cuando tuvo suficientemente cerca al animal, lanzó varios kunais con sellos explosivos hacia ella. Estaba casi 100% seguro que no habría fallos.

Y no los hubiera habido, si no fuera porque la serpiente se detuvo y abrió la boca, luego una kunoichi, que estaba ahí adentro lanzó varios kunais en contra de los de Kakashi, haciendo que las armas cayeran en otra dirección.  
_ No te será tan fácil acabar con mi niña. – le gritó la kunoichi. Que tenía algo en las manos. . . algo casi imperceptible: un hilo.  
_ Demonios.

Muy tarde, Anko tiró del hilo haciendo que varias hojas se movieran y quedaran aprisionando a Kakashi.  
_ Katon

El fuego recorrió rápidamente el hilo llegando hasta la posición de Kakashi, sin embargo no hubo grito desgarrador. No hubo dolor, u olor a carne quemada.

_ _No esperaba menos. . . estaba siendo demasiado fácil_. – Cuando el fuego se disipó un pedazo de tronco cayó al suelo incinerado. Le ordenó a la serpiente cerrar la boca para luego buscar al shinobi.

__ Bien, no es un juego. . . –_ pensó Kakashi, había bajado la guardia unos segundos y casi lo vuelven cenizas. Ahora estaba vigilando los movimientos de la serpiente desde una altura considerable.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ Creo que alguien se estaba confiando – dijo Iruka con una sonrisa  
_ Así es, Anko está muy bien entrenada, tiene varios movimientos por delante que Kakashi no ha contemplado.  
_ ¿A si?  
_ ¿No los has visto Iruka? Anko es muy buena jugando, pero juega de una manera poco usual. No es como un ninja común, Aquí Anko tiene varias cosas poco imaginables.  
_ ¿Qué son las manchas blancas en el chaleco de Kakashi? – el Hokage rió.  
_ Esto se va a poner interesante

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Iba a necesitar un señuelo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era sacarla de esa serpiente.

Ella se había marchado, quizás iba a dar una vuelta. O esperaba a que la siguiera. Hizo un repaso mental, control de serpientes gigantes, chakra de naturaleza fuego, velocidad, estrategia a un nivel Jounin, bastante bueno. Recordó su primer recorrido, no era un solo hilo jugando por todo el bosque, era dos, solo que uno era sumamente delgado y solo se podía ver a usando el reflejo que mandaba con la luz. Por eso usaba la linterna. . . además muchos hilos estaban colocados de manera inofensiva para distraer al enemigo.

Solo para cerciorarse miró sus pies y el árbol donde estaba parado, luego sacó la linterna y apunto al mismo lugar: limpio. Jugó con la luz varias veces alrededor de esa zona, todo por encima de los cinco metros estaba a salvo de los hilos. Así que probablemente ella tenía más suerte en combates de corta y media distancia.

Ya estaba terminando de hacer su estrategia cuando sintió un bamboleo. Algo había golpeado el árbol desde la base. Miró al suelo. . . la serpiente morada se enroscó en el cimiento con la cola y empezó a tirar del árbol. Kakashi miró sus alternativas, si, era más conveniente que ella se acercara. . . . Saltó del árbol justo cuando este se estaba viniendo abajo. Pero no se esperaba ser atacado a mitad del camino, si no que cuando alzó la vista una lluvia de kunais se dirigía hacia él. Frunció el ceño, y lanzó varias shurikens en contra:  
_ Shuriken Kage Bunshin!

Y la lluvia de kunais fue evadida, durante el salto había descuidado las trampas, y activó una.

Para cuando aterrizó en el suelo, la serpiente estaba a punto de atacarlo. Kakashi dio un solo salto y cayó encima de la nariz de esta, haciendo que se estrellara de lleno contra el suelo, clavando su boca e inmovilizándola. Miró a su izquierda, tenía más cosas en que pensar, otra serpiente gigante, ahora de color azul-lila. Se dirigía hacia él como una flecha. La esquivó fácilmente y contra-atacó lanzándole kunais con algunas bombas de luz; y cuando reaccionaron el resplandor dejó ciegas a ambas serpientes inmovilizándolas por suficiente tiempo como para darle oportunidad a Kakashi de realizar su plan.

Cuando la luz se fue ambas serpientes se levantaron del suelo, intentando recuperar la vista, Kakashi ya no estaba. O por lo menos no a la vista.  
_ _Maldito. . . _– dijo Anko desde su posición. No debía salir, podía estar esperándola, pero si se movía para salir en otro lado seguramente la seguiría y la atacaría por la espalda. La pregunta era ¿Sabía Kakashi en donde estaba ella?

No podía estar lejos.

Ordenó a ambas serpientes que se vigilaran las espaldas, y que ambas alzaran la cabeza. Y buscaran. Pero no hubo resultados, Kakashi no salió de donde estaba. Era correcto estaba cerca, pero no sabía en donde.

Entonces decidió salir.

La serpiente morada abrió sus fauces y Anko dio un salto hacia la cabeza de la otra serpiente; Cayó y se quedó en cuclillas para ver en qué dirección venía el siguiente ataque.  
_ _Derecha. . .No, Izquierda. . . tampoco. Atrás, ¿arriba?. . . Bastardo. ¿Dónde se metió?_

Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia un árbol,, cuando una fugaz sombra con un destello en la mano saltó desde la tierra y derribó con un golpe a la serpiente sobre la que estaba, el destello que traía en la mano hacía un ruido muy molesto, como muchos pájaros juntos. Y entonces atacó directamente a ambas serpientes con él.

Anko vio el peligro inminente hacia dos de sus pequeñas, y no le pareció divertido. No las iba a dejar morir, eran las dos más eficientes que tenía a su disposición. Entonces simplemente las mando de regreso a su mundo, Haciendo que Kakashi se estrellara en vano contra el suelo y extraño ataque se desvaneció al contacto con la tierra. Para cuando el peli plateado se dio cuenta. Había gastado en vano sus energías. Se volteó buscando a la kunoichi. Ella estaba de pie en la rama de un árbol, con un kunai en la mano y mirándolo fijamente.

_ Veo que saliste del hospital eh. – le dijo ella.  
_ Yo dejaría la plática para después si fuera tú. – respondió Kakashi señalando lo que parecía la espalda de ella. Anko se extrañó y cuando para cuando volteó, alguien ya la estaba sujetando del cuello con un fuerte brazo.  
_ Kage Bunshin. . . – como odiaba esa técnica.

Sin embargo, Kakashi no era el único con una sorpresa. Las manos de Anko estaba libres, pero en vez de intentar liberarse, invocó una técnica que su sensei le había enseñado, Kakashi no pudo esquivar las numerosas serpientes pequeñas que salieron de debajo de las mangas del abrigo de Anko, se había quedado atónito ante ese jutsu y fue atrapado, para más tarde ser acorralado en contra de la rama en la que estaba de pie. Uno de los brazos de Anko con las serpientes sujetaba a Kakashi contra la rama, impidiendo que juntara sus manos para formar algún jutsu. Mientras con el otro brazo, Anko se limitó a mover algunos hilos que atacaron sin compasión al Kakashi en la tierra y este desapareció.

_ Parece que tengo al real. – sonrió Anko  
_ Tal vez quieras mirar dos veces.- dijo un tercer Kakashi mientras caía del cielo. Anko bufó débilmente. Destruyó al clon que tenía aprisionado, y volvió a mover hilos para así desviar la trayectoria del Kakashi que venía en dirección a ella. Pero este Kakashi evadió todos los kunais de alguna manera. Miró con atención… había algo diferente; en efecto, ahora podía ver ambos ojos del shinobi, uno era negro y el otro era rojo.  
_ _Me siento alagada. ._ . – sonrió. Y luego saltó de la rama en la que estaba hacia una que quedara frente a la misma. Y esperó a que el Hatake aterrizara.

_ Me siento alagada de que uses el Sharingan contra mí. Esto hará el juego más interesante.  
_. . . - ¿Qué lé iba a decir, que la considera una oponente formidable? No, no se rebajaría a tanto. La miró de pie en la otra rama, cabello color purpura, atado en una coleta despeinada, sus ojos, su piel. . . su vestimenta. . ._ Tu eres la ninja escandalosa de esta mañana ¿No es cierto?  
_ ¿Ninja escandalosa? – Hizo memoria de lo que ocurrió en la mañana – ¡Ah! Cierto tú eras el soquete que me estorbaba para llegar a la oficina.  
_ _¿Soquete? –_Quizás era demasiada euforia y energía para el joven Hatake. Ese tipo de personas no era con las que le gustaba tratar.  
_ Escandalosa. . . si creo que eso me queda, - se rió – deberé anotarlo en la lista de mi descripción según otras personas.  
_ Kage Bunshin No Justa – dijo el Hatake y luego dos clones aparecieron a cada lado de él.  
_ Hey, Hey ¿Cuál es la prisa? – se veía tan alegre.  
_ La prisa, es que no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en este lugar. Hay otras cosas que hacer.  
_ ¿Perdiendo tu tiempo? Es decir que ¿vas a ocupar tu Sharingan para acabar esto rápido? ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer eh? Acabas de salir del hospital no creo que te asignen una misión por lo pronto. – sonrió felizmente. Aunque las primeras palabras "perdiendo el tiempo" con ella, la hicieron meditar sobre lo que escuchó hace rato.

_ ¿Quién te dijo que salí del hospital?  
_ ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?  
_ Ya me cansé – Kakashi había estado algo fastidiado desde que salió de la oficina del Hokage, no quería entrenar, solo quería irse de misión y olvidarse de todo. Ya habían sido demasiadas muertes por culpa suya, y quería. .. ¿Lo iba a decir? : Venganza.

Y lo que recibió fue un entrenamiento con una kunoichi loca y escandalosa, amante de las serpientes y llena de energía.  
_ ¿Te cansaste de pelear? – jugaba Anko.  
_ No, me cansé de estar hablando.

Los tres Kakashis dieron un salto para dirigirse a Anko, en un ataque frontal, los tres con kunais en las manos, y uno que empezó a arrojar shurikens desde la distancia. Anko los esquivó con facilidad, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con los clones que la estaban rodeando. Y empezó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero lamentablemente Kakashi tenía la ventaja, Anko solo podía esquivar golpes porque gracias al Sharingan, Kakashi evitaba todos y cada uno de los ataques de la Mitarashi. Hasta que a ella se le ocurrió una idea. Subió una rama de un salto dispuesta a activar una de sus múltiples trampas. Busco el hilo pero aunque tiró con fuerza de él. . . no ocurrió nada.

_ Me tomé la molestia de deshacerme de todas tus trampas. Son algo molestas – dijo uno de los Kakashi.  
_ Bastardo. – y el combate comenzó nuevamente. Tenía que pensar en algo, eran tres contra una, mas el Sharingan, y estaba empezando a sentir cansancio, hasta que en un intento de esquivar su ataque; se retracto del movimiento y le dio una patada a uno de los clones, haciéndolo desaparecer.  
_ _Bien. ._ . – pero eso no aminoraba el cansancio. - _Además ese baka no sabe que no estoy cargando con mi pergamino.-  
_

Parecía que Kakashi le había leído la mente. Con ayuda de un clon la sostuvo y la despojó de su abrigo, dejó al clon sujetándola y verdadero Kakashi se alejó dos ramas para evitar la confrontación.  
_ Esto se acabó. – dijo el peli plateado. Y empezó a buscar el dichoso pergamino dentro del abrigo amarillo. En unos cuantos segundos se dio cuenta.  
_ Te tardaste. . . mi pergamino no está allí. – Kakashi la miró furioso, y regresó a la rama donde estaban ella y el clon.  
_ Eres un fastidio.  
_ Creo que alguien se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama hoy. – Kakashi dio dos pasos hacia ella. - ¡Eres un depravado! ¡Tócame y juró que te vaya mal el resto de tu vida! – gritó Anko mirando las intenciones de Kakashi. El Hatake la volvió a mirar furioso, esa era una kunoichi demasiado escandalosa, y no estaba de humor como para soportarla; miró las ropas. . . si no estaba en la bolsa armas no podía haberla escondido en otra parte de su vestimenta. Toda su ropa era ajustada, y su blusa no tenía mangas. - ¡pervertido deja de mirarme así!  
_ ¿Quieres callarte?  
_ Hum. . .  
_ ¿Donde tienes tu pergamino?

_ Dime donde escondiste tu pergamino.

_ ¡Responde! – le exigió el Hatake, pero Anko ni siquiera abrió la boca. _ ¡Dime donde esta!  
_ Dijiste que me callara, me estoy callando.

_ _No puede ser. . _. – Kakashi se molestó con esa actitud tan infantil. No podía irse a registrar todo el bosque. Pero podía usar un Genjustu y su Sharingan para encontrarlo. Dio media vuelta y pensó en una manera de hacerla hablar.

Anko estaba pasando un momento un tanto divertido, la expresión en el rostro de Kakashi era muy graciosa.

Entonces el peli plata se cansó, miro de regreso a Anko, no había hecho ningún movimiento. Realizó algunos sellos con las manos, y la miró fijamente. La Mitarashi se volvió a tornar seria, miró hacia el suelo. Intentando recordar todos los datos que tenía del Sharingan, Se sintió adormilada de un momento a otro. . .  
__ Genjustu. . ._ .- pensó mientras su alrededor se volvía cielo, las hojas empezaban a desaparecer, y estaba flotando en el cielo con nubes esponjosas, sentía una calma interior muy grande, _ _Ie. . . debo concentrarme, no me va a vencer tan fácil Pero. . . eso es tan tranquilizante._

_ ¿Dónde está tu pergamino?

No respondió. Su fuerza de voluntad era más grande. Hizo un rápido recuento de lo que había pasado en ese día. Sarutobi Hiruzen la estaba observando desde algún lugar, para asignarla a una misión rango B, ¡quizás más! No podía fallar, incluso sobre lo que Asuma le había dicho, era fácil superable cuándo se sentía llena de vitalidad y energía, y en ese momento así estaba, la batalla con Kakashi le había devuelto sus ánimos, y no iba a perder.

Y la idea floreció en ese justo momento.

No podía ganar cuerpo a cuerpo. El Sharingan podía ver todos sus movimientos, pero una serpiente es en ocasiones pequeña, y puede hacer que un enemigo cientos de veces más grande que ella, caiga. ¿Cómo lo hace? En un solo ataque le inyecta el veneno a su presa, y esta queda paralizada, eso le da suficiente tiempo a la serpiente para acabar con ella.

Y ella contaba con ese tipo de arma.

Pero con sus manos atadas no alcanzaba su veneno. Tenía que interrumpir el flujo del Genjustu dentro de su mente. Podía escuchar la voz de Kakashi que le ordenaba decirle la ubicación de su pergamino.

Las nubes y el cielo dejaron de ser azules, ahora era un atardecer naranja, amarillo y rosado.

Intentó liberarse. . . pero Kakashi pareció ver sus intenciones y lo evitó aumentando el Genjustu, ahora el alrededor de Anko era una dimensión extraña, con nubes verdosas y un cielo morado. No estaba dentro del Genjustu completamente, escuchaba la voz de Kakashi, y sentía las rodillas en contra del tronco, también podía oler el Bosque. Todo era una visión. Para dormirla.

_ ¿Dónde está tu pergamino?

Intentó sentir su cuerpo, sus manos estaban a los costados, el clon de Kakashi ya no estaba, seguramente lo había regresado para aumentar la potencia del Genjustu. Pero ella estaba muy adormilada. La cabeza la tenía mirando hacia abajo, veía nubes. . . muchas nubes verdes. Pero podía identificar aromas. Llevó su mano derecha a su porta-Shuriken de la pierna.

Intentó recordar la posición en la que estaba antes de caer en el Genjustu, la rama, el clon, Kakashi…

_ Yo. . . tengo- balbuceó.

Y entonces, el olor que tanto esperaba que apareciera, se hizo presente, una mezcla de azúcar, harina, y otras tantas cosas dulces, estaba muy cerca de ella. Lo aspiró; era lo más delicioso que olía jamás, todas las mañanas, disfrutaba ese olor proveniente de la dulcería, hasta que decidió pedir que le crearan una masa con ese aroma.

. La fuente del olor estaba justo enfrente de ella. No en el Genjustu, si no en la realidad. Estaba muy cerca, casi podía decir que de frente a ella. Cerró los ojos. . . y rezó a Kami para no equivocarse.

De su porta Shuriken sacó una aguja destapada que tenía un veneno paralizador con el que siempre cargaba, tomó impulso de quien sabe donde; interrumpiendo en chakra de un golpe, librándose del Genjustu y clavando la inyección en lo que fuera que tuviera frente a ella. Había sido algo blando, y recubierto de tela.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

_ ¡Lo consiguió! – exclamó Iruka y luego miró al Hokage, estaba sonriendo sin duda estaba feliz y sorprendido del gran final. _ ¿Pero cómo? ¡Se supone que en un Genjustu no se puede sentir si hay otra persona cerca!  
_ Iruka, debes poner más atención. ¿Recuerdas las manchas blancas que señalaste?  
_ Em. . . si, ¿No son manchas de pintura nada mas?  
_ No, digamos que Anko tiene cierto, fanatismo por los dulces. . . en especial los que son fabricados en una tienda cercana a su casa.  
_ No entiendo.  
_ Hay un dulce, cuya masa es muy olorosa, huele a azúcar, y limón. Es un olor un tanto potente.  
_ Si, se cual es. . . ¿Qué tuvo que ver con la victoria de Anko?  
_ Anko, mando a hacer una especie de bombas de olor con ese aroma. Aunque al principio lo pensaba usar para no perderse, o para despertar. Terminó usándolo como arma, y así localizar a su adversario sin la necesidad de usar un perro, o un Byuakugan. Ella es tan adicta a ese aroma, que su nariz lo reconoce con facilidad. Cuando al primer encuentro, desvió los kunais de Kakashi, seguidamente mando varias de las bombas de olor, que dieron en el blanco estrellándose contra el chaleco de Kakashi, y el olor quedó permanente ahí. Las manchas blancas son un defecto, pero mientras el enemigo no lo noté, son una ventaja para Anko.  
_ Vaya. . .Armas que el enemigo no conozca, planes que el enemigo no imagine.  
_ Correcto, aunque a decir verdad Kakashi echó a perder casi todos sus planes. Un descuido como ese le valió el juego. – sonrió el Hokage.  
_ Un Genjustu para adormilar a la persona, solo necesita dormir sus ojos, pero nadie se fija en los olores – dedujo Iruka  
_ Kakashi necesitaba que Anko controlara sus brazos para señalarle el lugar del pergamino y la necesitaba consciente en cierta parte para que se ubicara y señalara correctamente. Eso le dio oportunidad a ella de sacar el veneno.  
_ Y el aroma le dio la ubicación de Kakashi. – completó Iruka.  
_ Correcto.  
_ Entonces es como si Kakashi se hubiera encerrado a sí mismo. –rió el joven.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

El Genjustu terminó de un momento a otro. Parpadeó varias veces y recobró el control de sí misma. Miró donde estaba.

Tenía la mano derecha con la inyección clavada en el hombro de Kakashi. Él estaba enfrente de ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, paralizado. De cuclillas mirándola a los ojos.

__ ¡Lo conseguí! -_Se sonrió.

_ Creo que puedes oírme ¿cierto? – le dijo a Kakashi. Pero no le respondió. – Antes que nada, Mmm.… Se agachó buscando el chaleco del peli plata, abrió uno de los compartimientos y encontró su trofeo, un pergamino color rojo. – ¡Yo gané! – Gritó; - creo que no me conoces, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, y te he vencido, Hatake Kakashi – Le pasó la aguja frente a los ojos – Descuida la paralisis solo te durara una hora y media cuando mucho.

_ Buen trabajo Anko – dijo la voz del Hokage que estaba llegando en ese mismo momento a la rama contigua a la de la Mitarashi.  
_ Sabía que usted estaba observando.  
_ Muy ingenioso – Iruka estaba sencillamente impresionado tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y estaba aplaudiendo.

Anko sonrió ampliamente.

_ Gracias. ¿Ya me va a dar mi misión?  
_ Si Anko, A decir verdad quería ver un poco de tus habilidades en acción. Y creo que te he subestimado. . .

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Hora y media más tarde dentro de la oficina del Hokage

_ ¡Hokage –sama! No puede mandarme con ella. – señaló Kakashi.  
_ ¿Qué no te dijeron que es de mala educación señalar? - replicó Anko  
_ No quiero seguir trabajando en equipo. – volvió a replicar Kakashi  
_ Kakashi, vuélveme a responder ¿Conocías a Anko antes de hoy? – le preguntó el Hokage  
_ No, no hasta donde yo recuerdo.  
_ ¿Entonces porque no quieres que ella sea tu equipo?  
_. . . – La miró, iba a decir que era porque no aceptó la derrota – No. . .  
_ Conoces como trabaja, peleaste con ella, incluso te venció. Ella es una kunoichi competente para trabajar contigo.  
_ No quiero trabajar en equipo.  
_ Entonces no hay misión Kakashi. Te quedarás a cuidar la aldea, Iruka dile a Genma que venga, dejará de cuidar la aldea un rato para irse de misión, Kakashi tomará su lugar.  
_ No, ¡Yo quiero esa misión!

_ _Y que Kakashi Hatake era un ninja serio y frío ¿No?_ – pensó Anko mirando al incontrolable peli plata.

_ Entonces este es mi trato, o vas con Anko o no vas a la misión Kakashi.  
_ ¡NO ES POR ANKO! ¡YA NO QUIERO TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO!  
_ Entonces, o vas en equipo, o no hay misión. Es mi última palabra.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Hiruzen Sarutobi entendía porque Kakashi no quería trabajar en equipo. Pero no le permitiría ir en una misión así, solo. El resultado de la anterior vez había sido de un equipo de 8, un sobreviviente en el hospital. Aunque a decir verdad debía contar a 9 ninjas, porque hubo un ninja que fue el que se metió en la misión, sin autorización y salvó a Kakashi.

_ Te esperó en la entrada principal, mañana a las 9 en punto. No llegues tarde. – le dijo a Anko. Y salió de la oficina del Hokage.

_ Yo lo prometí Anko, tu misión rango A. – dijo Sarutobi. _ Suerte.

**Continuará. . . **

**

* * *

**

**Mmm... ¿Qe opinan? De alguna manera siento que fue... corto. Si, la batalla fue algo corta. ¡Estoy calentando a penas!  
¿Qué pueden esperar de este fic? **

**No tengo idea. **

**Siento, que no es de mis mejores trabajos este cap. Pero ya veran!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**DreamFighter155**6 pasó a ser **Enkelii chan** desde el mes de Junio de este año

Quiero que me perdonen por la tardanza, espero poder compensar mi ausencia y que no dejen de leerme.

Quiero agradecer en especial a Leontinees, por estar al pediente de la historia, y decirle: aquí lo prometido, =) espero lo apruebes

Gracias por sus comentarios y todo lo que me dicen, =) Porfavor, si algo hay que corregir díganmelo, su opinión es muy importante.

Naruto NO me pertenece.

Formato:

Narracion  
—Dialogos—  
_Flashbacks  
"Pensamientos"_

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

Meeting, Finding, mission

Capitulo III. "Amaneciendo"

By. Dream Fighter 1556

¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸● ●¸.•* *•.¸

.

* * *

_"Yuhi Kurenai"_ pensó mientras observaba su melena negra desde atrás. La prodigio en Genjutsu de la aldea de la Hoja, la chica de los bellos ojos rojos penetrantes. Hermosa y talentosa… ¿Podría pedir algo más?

Si: que ella lo volteara a ver como algo más que un Jounin de la aldea.

Caminó hacia ella despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada tranquila. Era de noche, estaban a todavía unos dos días de su destino y acababan de montar una pequeña fogata, en un claro dentro del bosque. Se haría guardia cada cierto tiempo e irían rotando todos los miembros del equipo. En ese momento era el turno de la bella Yuhi Kurenai, estaba sentada en un tronco frente a la fogata alerta a cualquier sonido; era casi hora de que ella se fuera a dormir, y la relevaría él mismo: Sarutobi Asuma.

Pisó sin querer una pequeña rama en el suelo y Kurenai se volteó de inmediato.

— Asuma-san… — dijo seria— No le escuché llegar antes.  
— Deja las formalidades Kurenai, no es necesario.  
— ¿Ocurre algo Asuma-san?— preguntó la oji rubí con la mirada clavada en Asuma.  
— Es lo que te iba preguntar yo a ti, estas ligeramente distraída. No me notaste y llevaba ya un tiempo observándote. Y durante el viaje casi no dijiste nada.  
— Soy una kunoichi, no se supone que vaya platicando durante la misión— respondió severa  
— No me refiero a eso, eres demasiado cortante… Kurenai, debo estar al tanto de todos los miembros de mi equipo, tienen que estar al 100 por ciento, para rendir mejor en la misión.

Kurenai lo miró duramente, incluso tenía el ceño fruncido, no sabía si confiarle algo como lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, a aquel hombre. Asuma tenía razón estaba un poco distraída, entonces suspiró y le dijo.

— Estoy un poco preocupada por Anko…— dejó de mirar a Asuma para volver a mirar al fuego y hundirse un poco en sus pensamientos. — Lo que le dijiste hoy…  
— No fue nada más que la verdad.— dijo Asuma serio, tocar el tema de Anko lo ponía un poco molesto. Bueno a la mayoría de la gente no le gustaba hablar de la ex subordinada de Orochimaru  
— La gente se equivoca respecto a ella. Ella no es Orochimaru, es solo una kunoichi, muy buena a decir verdad, sufrió mucho por todo lo que ocurrió, y casi nadie se da a la oportunidad de ver quien es Mitarashi Anko, todos simplemente la evitan… es como aquel pequeño niño Kyuubi.  
— Debes entender Kurenai… que la gente así es, discrimina por lo que no conoce. Y hay buenos antecedentes para ser así con Anko.— Asuma caminó hasta estar al lado de la kunoichi y la miró para fingir entenderla, aunque en realidad estaba muy molesto de que la chica que le llamaba la atención estuviera preocupada por el fenómeno que era Anko.  
— Pero no es justo, si el Tercero puede confiar en ella ¿Por qué los demás no? Ella ha demostrado ser muy capaz para todas las cosas, la gente de la aldea le habla, la considera una mujer niñoza pero muy alegre y firme. Claro, la gente no sabe de su pasado…  
— Kurenai… — intentaría hacerla recapacitar.  
— No van a hacerme cambiar de opinión, confío en el Hokage, y confío plenamente en Anko… solo no se me hace justo como la tratan los demás ninjas. Y verla y dejarla después de que supiera la verdad hoy… me deja con un pendiente bastante grande.  
— Debes entender… — intentó poner su mano en el hombro de la chica para darle seguridad pero Kurenai se levantó apenas sintió el rose y lo miró con dureza.  
— Ustedes deben entender! No yo, ustedes… Anko no es un monstruo, no es un fenómeno… es un persona como todos— Y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

Asuma solo miró como la silueta de Kurenai desaparecía entre la oscuridad del bosque y se dirigía a las demás bolsas de dormir donde estaba el resto del equipo.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

Era medio día, llevaban ya dos horas de estar viajando y desde que salieron de Konoha. Y como nuevo equipo, Anko y Kakashi ya habían tenido varios desacuerdos.

— Nee Hatake, ¿sigues enojado?— dijo Anko, pero Kakashi no le respondió— Hatake? No puedes seguir enojado desde la mañana! Además fue una orden que te despertara temprano!  
— Pero no se despierta a la gente echándole seis cubetas de agua helada encima Anko.— respondió Kakashi.

_._

_El Sol apenas empezaba a asomarse en la aldea de la Hoja, la gente todavía estaba en sus correspondientes camas durmiendo, unas cuantas personas ya habían despertado y empezaban su aseo matinal. _

_Pero había un shinobi que dormía cómodamente en su cama, sin pensar, ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido en sus mas estúpidas y locas ideas, que alguien estuviera en su casa, mirándolo de cerca… _

_Hasta que de repente, sintió que algo frío caía sobre sus hombros y pecho, pensó que soñaba… pero al recibir el mismo frío en su cara se dio cuenta de que no soñaba._

— _¡Hora de levantarse HATAKE! – chilló una voz mientras alguien le aventaba una cubeta de agua helada en la cara.  
— Que demon-  
—¡Levántate ya! — volvió a chillar. Y nuevamente le cayó agua helada en la cara y cuerpo.  
— ¡Anko! ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?— se levantó para encarar a la escandalosa kunoichi que tenía cerca de cinco cubetas vacías en el suelo, y una sexta en las manos lista para aventársela a Kakashi.  
— Buenos días Hatake.— sonrió sínicamente.— Nee… tienes el sueño muy pesado ¿Sabías?  
—¿Que estás haciendo en mi casa Anko?— volvió a repetir furioso el peli plata. Anko sonrió maliciosamente y alzo la cara para intentar ponerse a la altura de Kakashi, aunque le faltaban varios centímetros.  
— El Tercero me dijo que si no quería esperarte, era mejor que viniera a despertarte temprano, y así saldríamos más rápido a la misión.  
_

_Kakashi no contestó, estaba completamente empapado, de la cabeza hasta los pies, y junto con el su cama y el resto de sus sabanas también. Ignoró a Anko y se dirigió al baño de su casa, pero antes de llegar…  
— Oye Hatake…— dijo Anko para hacerlo voltear. Kakashi giró solamente la cabeza para mirarla, pero se arrepintió cuando Anko le tiró encima la última cubeta con agua. _

_._

La peli morada empezó a reírse de manera descontrolada.  
— Está bien, está bien… ya me disculpe contigo, ¡pero tenías en sueño muy pesado!  
— Hay otras maneras de despertar a la gente Anko.  
— ¡Eres un gruñón! Solo admite que no puedes superar que te haya vencido el día de ayer en el Bosque de la muerte.  
— Anko….  
— ¡Admítelo! ¡Te duele admitir que te gané! Solo admite que soy buena.  
— Fue un golpe de suerte  
— ¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?  
— ¿Por qué eres tan escandalosa?  
— Tal vez sea escandalosa, pero no soy una apática como tú, y además… soy mejor que tú, y te lo demostré ayer.

Kakashi no volvió a decir una palabra. Decidió ignorar cualquier comentario que viniera de la Mitarashi y enfocarse en su misión. Podía hacer eso, sería sencillo, Anko solo estaba ahí para seguir ordenes, y luchar; no necesitaba socializar demasiado con ella…

Anko se dio cuenta de que Kakashi se había molestado bastante, y decidió que no era del todo buena idea ser muy abierta con él en ese momento. Sería difícil, a veces hablaba sin parar… Suspiró un momento y luego intentó disculparse de la manera más sincera que podía.

— Nee, Kakashi… — dijo en voz suave— Kakashi, hazme caso… — pero el peli plata no volteaba, incluso parecía que traía tapones para los oídos.

Pero la verdad era que se después de que pensó en el equipo que tenía ahora, no pudo evitar pensar en el incidente que tuvo con el anterior… eso lo ponía muy mal, todos sus camaradas habían muerto… y él seguía allí. Vivo aparentemente.

— Kakashi voltea! — le dijo Anko, y luego resopló— no seas así, voy a pedir discul- — algo interrumpió su oración, al frente de ellos, vio algo peculiar, gracias a un reflejo del Sol, se percató de un pequeño y delgado hilo que había unos metros más allá, y Kakashi estaba a punto de llevárselo… —¡Kakashi! — le gritó al inconsciente. Pero como el joven solo siguió su camino, Anko hizo lo único que podía para detenerlo.

Aceleró su salto en un solo movimiento para caer al lado de Kakashi en una rama y después empujarlo hacia el suelo. El Hatake solo vio cuando Anko lo embistió y lo tiró al suelo, no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de decir algo. Cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo caía aterrizaba en el pasto se llevó una mano a la cabeza y antes de abrir los ojos empezó a reclamarle a Anko.  
— ¿¡Estás loca! ¿Qué te ocurre? No sabes que embestir a tu propio equi-  
— Shh no me dejas escuchar… — dijo Anko con voz firme. Ella al principio había caído encima de él, pero se puso en pie en cuanto pudo, y tomó un kunai para ponerse en guardia, ahora estaba parada con las piernas separadas y ambas manos en posición defensiva mientras escuchaba…

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó más calmado.  
— Mira hacia arriba… — Kakashi miró desde donde había caído y vio varios hilos tensados más adelante, lo que parecía una trampa. — ¿Dónde estás bastardo? — preguntó casi en un susurro. Anko miraba a su alrededor, y escuchaba atentamente, alerta ante el más quedo sonido. Y en un solo segundo se movió dando media vuelta y con su kunai desvió otro que iba en dirección a ella. Kakashi se levantó y miró con cuidado el área examinando de donde provino el kunai. Se puso espalda con espalda con Anko, y esperó.

Unos segundos más tarde se escucharon pasos apresurados a la derecha de Kakashi que no se detuvieron. Hubo una lluvia tremenda de kunais con el blanco puesto en la Mitarashi y el Hatake, que ellos pudieron detener con suma facilidad. Y luego los pasos siguieron su rumbo… no venían hacia ellos… siguieron de frente el camino de los arboles. Camino que, Anko y Kakashi iban siguiendo antes.

— Se fueron… — dijo Anko bajando la guardia.  
— Eso parece, — contestó Kakashi guardando su kunai, pero en cuanto menos se lo esperó, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi lo tira al suelo.  
— ¿¡En que pensabas Hatake? ¿Venías durmiendo? ¿Traías tapones en los oídos? Un ninja de tu nivel debió haber advertido la trampa mucho tiempo antes que yo, y no tú muy torpe ibas directo a ella. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Despierta! — Lo regaño Anko.  
— Eso no es de tu incumbencia— se sentó en el suelo y miró a la peli morada desde ahí  
— Hatake, somos un equipo. E Q U I P O, debes confiar aunque sea un poco en mí, es probable que acabará yo de salvar tu vida. Y tú en la baba. — Kakashi se levantó y siguió caminando.— ¿Qué te ocurre Hatake?— eso último, Anko lo dijo con mucha suavidad para tener tacto con el peli plateado.

— Nada, estoy bien. — se giró y luego camino hacia ella. — Gracias Anko.  
— ¿Eh..?  
— Gracias. — volvió a decir mirándola a los ojos.  
— De nada… — Anko se sorprendió de esa actitud discordante con la personalidad que conocía del Hatake hasta el momento.  
— Ayúdame, debemos quitar las trampas por seguridad.— por alguna razón Kakashi se había ablandado inmensamente.

Después de un rato, lograron quitar todos los hilos sin activar ni una sola trampa. Ambos trabajaron en silencio, despacio y en equipo. Anko se preguntaba, ¿Qué de todo lo que había dicho fue lo que hizo que Kakashi se volviera así de un momento a otro?

Lo observaba mientras terminaban de quitar las cosas, y notó que estaba un poco más relajado que antes, de hecho se veía muy apacible, como si alguna carga se hubiera caído de sus hombros, una caga innecesaria por supuesto.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se pusieron en marcha, y siguieron su camino. Pero antes, Kakashi se dirigió a Anko de frente una vez más.

— Anko… — la peli morada miro atenta al Hatake, era extraño que se dirigiera así a la gente, de frente, firme y... ¿delicadamente?— Por favor sigue atenta al camino, puede que no pueda ver u oír algunas cosas todavía.  
— Eh.. Está bien.— Kakashi movió levemente la cabeza para asentir y decir de alguna manera un "gracias, vámonos" puesto que después, saltó hacia los arboles, saltó una vez y la esperó.

¿Acaso se había golpeado muy duro contra el suelo? ¿Dónde estaba el Hatake respondón y grosero? Era un poco extraño para Anko. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente saltó para alcanzarlo y ambos siguieron su camino.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**.**

— Hokage-sama… — dijo Iruka después de tocar la puerta.  
— Pasa por favor.— respondió el Sandaime, Iruka entró en la gran oficina y vio que había varias fotografías, en marcos negros encima del escritorio, junto con algunos libros que identifico era el registro de actividades de algunos ninjas.  
— Gracias, ya llegó el reporte de Asuma, acaban de llegar a la aldea asignada. El reporte dice que no hay sobrevivientes, todo está incendiado, las tiendas vacías y ni un alma a quien preguntar lo ocurrido, no hay rastros de cómo empezó todo.  
— Es la segunda aldea así… — dijo Sarutobi— Gracias Iruka. Déjalo en mi escritorio. — Irkua avanzó con lentitud y dejó el pergamino encima de otros papeles. Se detuvo un momento a apreciar las fotografías, y luego se dio cuenta… eran los ex compañeros de misión de Hatake Kakashi.  
— Perdone que quiera preguntar Sandaime-sama, ¿Qué es todo esto?  
— Solo separo los registros de los últimos shinobis caídos. Todos ellos son los que estuvieron con Hatake Kakashi en su última misión. — Contestó el Hokage sin girar a verlo  
— Una gran pérdida… — conoció a todos esos ninjas, eran brillantes.  
— Todos ellos valientes sin duda, protegiendo lo que se les encomendó como shinobis  
— Pero la misión falló, si no me equivoco…  
— Así es… — respondió, la voz de Sarutobi era densa, firme como de costumbre pero con una gota de seriedad, y diplomacia. Iruka siguió viendo las fotografías enmarcadas, y luego su vista se concentro en dos registros de ninjas que estaban abiertos. — Mitarashi Anko, — dijo el Hokage— es sumamente brillante, creo que conociéndola será bastante lista para mantener a Kakashi en línea y no lo dejará deprimirse por lo que pasó en la última misión.  
— ¿Anko lo sabe? Casi nadie sabe lo que ocurrió. — dijo Iruka. Había quedado guardado como confidencial todo lo que ocurrió en torno a la muerte de los 7 ninjas, la misión fallida en donde solo un ninja sobrevivió, y si pudo vivir, fue porque alguien llegó a salvarlo. Pero no había detalles.  
— La misión del equipo de Kakashi, era encontrar un pequeño cofre, donde se guarda información y algo muy preciado que no se nos es permitido revelar. Solo yo y Kakashi sabemos lo que hay dentro. — suspiró el Hokage, luego dio media vuelta para mirar a Iruka de frente — Ya habían conseguido el cofre, pero ellos no eran los únicos que buscaban lo que contiene. Hay por ahí un gran grupo de asesinos que buscan poder, información y todo lo que sea raro, pero son especialistas en acabar con todo a su paso, no son de por aquí, sus técnicas son desconocidas, y poco se sabe de cómo matan. Contados son los sobrevivientes, Kakashi es ahora uno de ellos… — Sarutobi se acercó más a su escritorio— se los encontraron saliendo de una aldea, y ocurrió la pelea, según reportes anteriores de Kakashi, los habían visto buscando el cofre días atrás, los amenazaron, y cumplieron… Asesinaron a casi todo el equipo.  
— Menos a Kakashi…  
— A Kakashi, lo salvaron… cierta kunoichi regresaba de una misión poco peligrosa en la noche, cuando escuchó el alboroto. Llegó a pelear con los asesinos y salvó a Kakashi, pero el cofre ya no estaba con ellos cuando ella llegó. Ella lo trajo de regreso… pero el pobre Kakashi estaba gravemente herido.  
— ¿Quién fue? ¿La que lo salvo?  
— Mitarashi Anko…

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Ay woeeeee! Hahahaha, todo un drama. No bueno, =) me gustó este rumbo.

Y asi es como va la cosa. =)

Muchisimas gracias a todos por comentar y tenerme paciencia con mi tardada, muuuuuuuy tardada actualizacion. Espero no vuelva a pasar. Un saludo muy coodial a todo el mundo!

**_Enkelii Chan_**


	4. Chapter 4

Yoh!

_Estoy quitando telarañas, espero que aun haya alguien por aquí interesado en el fic. Un saludo para __**leontiness**__ que me pregunto varias veces si continuaría este fic.. Aquí estoy, desenpolvando mi cuenta con un pequeño capitulo.  
_

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: puede haber contenido para personas sensibles, se recomienda discresion (?)

* * *

**Meeting, Finding Misión**

**Capitulo 4**

**By Enkelii Chan**

Estaba completa y definitivamente segura de que Hatake Kakashi se había golpeado muy duro contra el suelo al caer, era su culpa... Ella lo embistió porque el muy baka (muuuuuy baka) no se dio cuenta de la trampa a la que se dirigía. Y ahora... Era amable con ella.

Después de odiarla y casi mandarla por un tubo por haberlo vencido en el Bosque de la Muerte, y de odiarla aun mas por tirarle encima varias cubetas de agua helada en la mañana, el señor ANBU ahora era amable con ella.

¿Qué jodida mosca lo pico?

Llegaron a una primera parada, un pequeño pueblo situado aún dentro del país del fuego. Se sentarían a comer en cada pueblo y a dormir en la seguridad de un hotel por ordenes del Hokage, la razón era la poca confianza que le tenia a Kakashi en ese momento, aun estaba algo... Sensible, por lo que había pasado.

— _Pooobrecito Hatak_e— pensaba Año al respecto. Claro, era sarcasmo.

Se sentaron en una pequeña tienda con poca gente y comida variada, el dinero no esta excesivo, pero Hiruzen mismo había dado dinero de mas para que estuvieran un poco mas cómodos y seguros mientras descansaban.

La mesera tomo la orden a la vez que traía una jarra grande de agua como cortesía del lugar.

— De pura casualidad, ¿Aqui no venden dangos?— la mesera asintió con la cabeza le trajo un menú extra de un tamaño muy pequeño a comparación del menú principal.

Incluso antes de comer esta chica ya se había atragantado una orden de dulces dangos. ¿Qué se podía esperar de ella? La fanática número uno de los dulces en Konoha.

Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Hatake Kakashi desde que encontraron a aquellos ninjas que los atacaron, recuerdos. Recuerdos y memorias de aquellos días en los él era un niño y tenía un equipo completo... Su generación seguía en gran parte completa, pero no tenía idea de donde estaban, se convirtió en ANBU y fue perdiendo el contacto con todos sus amigos poco a poco, salvo Gai, ese sujeto estaba aunque nadie lo llamara. Siempre retándolo a un duelo de lo que fuera. Mitarashi Anko figuraba en sus recuerdos mas lejanos... Recuerdos de la academia ninja, donde su maestro turno regañaba a una niña por estar comiendo demasiados dulces a la hora de clase.

— Entonces, ¿Cual es el plan? — dijo Anko después de tener su comida (que no eran dangos) enfrente. — Lo normal seria iniciar donde te encontraron. Eso si sabes llegar...

— ¿Y tú si sabes llegar? — dijo, ella miraba su plato sin ponerle la la minima atención a él, solo estaba comiendo con una cara de pocos amigos; había cambiado de humor súbitamente. — Creo que sabes que recuerdo poco de ese día — admitió el líder ANBU.

— Si, son unas tres horas desde aquí. En realidad no estabas muy lejos. — aprovechó que ella no miraba para comer a su habitual velocidad como de rayo, ya casi no tenia misiones normales como aquella, se había vuelto un ANBU de tiempo completo, y comer entre las misiones de esa manera era... Extraño. — ¿No piensas ponerte uniforme de civil o algo? Llamas demasiado la atención con toda la armadura.

— Es en caso de hallar a esos ninjas, quisiera estar lo mas preparado posible.

— Si, estoy desacuerdo, pero la mesera te tendría menos miedo si no dejáras tu espada en la mesa — no de había percatado de que la pobre chica que los atendía apenas tomaba la orden y salía corriendo a la seguridad del recibidor, con cara de pánico además, estaba con un pie cada vez mas cerca de la alarma contra robos.

— Deberíamos hablar con ella — dijo con toda la calma del mundo, buscó en su maleta un libro pequeño y espero pacientemente a que Anko terminara de comer — ¿Que no te gustó lo que pediste?

— No me gusta la comida picante. No tenía idea de que esto llevaba salsa picante...— dijo con aburrimiento la pelimorada — ¿Para que quieres hablar con ella?

— Alguna buena razón debe de haber para que quiera llamar a la policía.

— ¿Ver tu espada sobre la mesa no es razón suficiente para que se espante?

— Tal vez no le gusten las serpientes. — le contesto Kakashi, ella no lo estaba tomando en serio.

— A la mayoría de las personas no les gustan las serpientes, pero yo no he dejado a mis bebés sueltas por el restaurante.— Anko suspiró mientras comía de la manera mas lenta posible su comida, preferiría acampar y comer esa horrible comida de viaje que algo picante, no por que no soportara el picante, si no porque era tan horrible a su acostumbrado dulce paladar — ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

Eran las 7 de la noche, podían seguir viajando o quedarse en esa aldea a discutir el famoso plan para atrapar a esos sujetos. No parecía una misión de alto rango, parecía que incluso estaban vacacionando, con armas...

Kakashi hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos, para producir un pequeño Genjutsu, alrededor de ellos, todo aquel que los viera vería a dos sujetos comiendo y platicando muy amenamente. Él no tenia intención alguna de quedarse a descansar, ya estaba mejor, incluso pensaba con mas claridad y recordaba ya que su compañera de equipo era una persona de cuidado.

Al probar el siguiente bocado, Anko se dio cuenta de que el sabor de su comida había cambiado, ya no era picante, así que por primera vez desde que empezó a comer levanto la vista a Kakashi, el genjutsu había ido también sobre ella para ayudarla a comer.

— Gracias— no es que no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella...

— Si dices saber donde fue que ocurrió todo debemos empezar por ahí, tenemos que rastrearlos de una manera sigilosa, ¿Podrás hacer eso?

— Lo tengo cubierto, seré mas rápida que tu y tus perros. Lo que me preocupan son los desvíos, Hiruzen-sama, insistió en que descansemos dentro de una aldea. No te ve aun listo para todo.

— ¿Y tu podrás con ello? — estaba al tanto de todas las indicaciones extras que Hiruzen Sarutobi le había dado a Anko para cuidar de él, cualquier desastre que cometiera Kakashim era señal para que mandaran refuerzos y lo suplantaran en la misión, pero no había nadie mejor que él en ese momento.

— Puedo controlarte... — dijo Anko de la manera mas casual. — Soy experta en ese tipo de cosas.

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso — eso ultimo, no lo pensaba decir en voz alta, simplemente había sonreido al escucharlo y lo dijo, no estaba seguro si Anko había entendido pero, eran palabras reconfortantes (?)

— Seguro.. — dijo Anko terminando su plato de comida, fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último, estaba claro que había golpeado demasiado fuerte a Hatake Kakashi ahora. Esos cambios de humor y tema... Eran muy raros. — Entonces, ¿descansaremos hoy o hasta mañana?

— No habrá descanso, tenemos que adelantarnos lo mas posible alcanzar a esos sujetos.

— Pero no tenemos ni por donde empezar. Y no te atrevas a desobedecer lo que el Tercero dijo, no vamos a dormir en el bosque hasta que yo lo decida, tengo que supervisarte.

— Te dije que no vamos a descansar.

— Y yo te digo que vamos a descansar — repeló de inmediato Anko. — Sé lo que te digo.

— He estado en mas misiones de este tipo que tú, además soy el líder de esta misión. Yo digo que hacer — respondió cruzando los brazos y tomando un aire de superioridad.

— ¿Qué pasó con eso de "gracias Anko" ? y no se que madres mas. No soy una novata Hatake.

— Yo soy el líder ANBU aquí, decido que hacer — que suerte que la gente de alrededor solo veía como los dos shinobis comían apaciblemente, por que la discusión sin el Genjutsu estaba subiendo de tono.

— No mientras acabes de salir del hospital, Hiruzen-sama sabe que soy buena rastreando, si no te hubiera mandado con otro grupo de idiotas ANBU.

— ¿Idiotas ANBU? Disculpa, pero yo soy su lider .

— Pero yo no, y no te llamo 'sempai' ni nada, por lo que tienes que escucharme a mi también, no voy a seguir tus ordenes así como si nada.

Ella tenia un punto a favor, Kakashi llevaba tanto tiempo mandando y dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, acostumbrado a que nadie replicara sus ideas, a que nadie diera opiniones... Que esperaba que en esta misión donde no estaba con alguno de sus subordinados fuera similar, no igual, pero si similar. Necesitaba volver a habituarse al trabajo en equipo común...

— Esta bien, ¿Cual es tu idea? — reconoció al final, se había mostrado amable unos momentos atrás, reconoció que aun no estaba del todo estable, pero... Al parecer venía de otro mundo porque ambos ninjas volvieron a pelearse. Y era su culpa, no de Anko.

— Yo digo, que tomemos nuestro tiempo hoy. El lugar, si corremos, estará a menos de dos horas de aquí, vamos, investigamos la zona, rastreamos como quiera que sea tu método, reunimos información y regresamos acá. Y hacemos un plan en base a eso, mañana tendremos idea de hacia donde se dirigen esos sujetos.

Había doble intención en ese plan. Anko, aparte de las precauciones que le había dado el Tercero, había notado tan... Torpe a Kakashi por momentos, para empezar las trampas y entrar como si quisiera asesinar a todo el mundo al restaurante. Mas claro, la falta de memoria.

La idea de ir y ver el lugar, luego regresar era para cersiorarse de la "salud mental" de Kakashi en ese momento. Hiruzen se lo había encargado en secreto, si notaba que era peligrosa para la misión, abortarian la misma.

¿Quien mejor para notar problemas de traumas y salud mental que ella?

— Muy bien, creo que tienes razón, Pakkun necesita estar por delante de mi para el rastreo. Y podremos estudiar su técnica examinando los destrozos. No es muy alejado de lo que tenia en mente — admitió aun con aires crecidos.

— _Baka_ — pensó Anko para si misma, esos cambios amable-soy la ostia, eran en verdad molestos, solo suspiró, igual tendrían que pasar toda la misión juntos, y no había un tiempo determinado, así que era mejor acostumbrarse.

. . . . . .

Un rato mas tarde ya estaban camino al lugar donde Kakashi y su equipo cayeron en una emboscada, Anko lideraba el camino, era un bueno punto haberla traído, ella sabía a que parte perda del bosque se dirigían, Kakashi solo no hubiera tenido ni idea de donde fue, poco recordaba de ese momento, solo las imágenes de sus compañeros de equipo cayendo al suelo y lanzando alaridos al aire al ser atravesados por múltiples armas.

Ey... ¿Y porque Anko sabía donde lo habían encontrado y él no?

Sabía que algún ninja de la Hoja había ido en su refuerzo, (según Kakashi había sido todo un nuevo eescuadrón de ninjas) pero.. Anko no había,... En fin, seguramente Hiruzen-sama le dijo.

Tardaron poco mas de dos horas en llegar al lugar, ya no había Sol, y era una noche de media Luna, sorprendentemente el lugar resulto ser un enorme claro cercano a un lago, Anko y Kakashi pensaron la misma cosa: Ese lugar apestaba.

Apestaba a carne humana en descomposición, a sangre seca envenenada, a tierra mezclada con sudor, y a cuerpos siendo destrozados sin compasión. El agua era clara como siempre, se lavó a si misma de toda la sangre que cayó en ella...

Ojala no hubiera sido tan clara...

Anko fue la primera en caminar al frente, estaban los dos lado a lado después del viaje, intentando no respirar el olor a masacre del lugar, ella camino primero, la tierra era oscura en muchas zonas, por manchas rojizas mezcladas con el café de la tierra supo que no había llovido, en verdad era horrible caminar ahí, ni si quiera una ardilla estaría cerca... No eran tontas. Recorrió el lugar y miro trozos de tela oscura, algunos pedazos de mascaras regados, kunais, shurikens... Cuando llegó al lago, se arrepintió de que aquella noche no hubiera pasado ella unos minutos antes, el agua dejaba ver el fondo, y ahí, no muy alejado de la orilla había una mascara de ANBU de Konoha, suspiró y pidió a Kami por él shinobi caído, la máscara seguía en su lugar correspondiente: seguía adherida al cráneo de ese ninja, solo estaba la cabeza y al parecer los peces y algas habían hecho su trabajo por que no veía los restos de piel nadando del cuello.

...

_Esa noche había olido, sangre a una distancia considerable, y se acercó con curiosidad, guardada dentro de la boca de una de sus invocaciones, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando halló a ninjas siendo mas que despiadados, eran mas como demonios... Reían de felicidad con lo que hacian, miró desde la seguridad de un árbol unos cuantos segundos y luego reaccionó._

_Lanzó a su serpiente en picada para interrumpir el horror, los ninjas pensaron que era turno de los carroñeros de acabar con los cuerpos y empezaron a reír... Sorpresa la de ellos, cuando Anko apareció lanzando todo tipo de animales rastreros e inyectando veneno desde la sombras, aunado al hecho de otras dos gigantescas serpientes a las que les dio el permiso de devorar a los asesinos... _

_No la reconocieron, ese día enfurecio tanto que era irreconocible, un extraño patrón de marcas negras cubría su cuerpo, había perdido el control de su Marca de Maldicion, pero valió la pena... Pudo salvar a uno de los ninjas._

_El sujeto estaba. En cuclillas amarrado de un árbol y obligado a mirar la carnicería que se llevó a cabo, los malhechores huyeron, a pesar de haber vencido al grupo de Konoha, ya no estaban en condiciones de pelear con el ejército de Anko..._

— _Hatake... Hatake ¿Me escuchas?_

_Era fácil saber quien era por el Sharingan de su ojo, el sujeto respiraba apenas y se había visto drenado de casi todo su chakra, no había tiempo que perder, debía llevarlo de regreso a Konoha, miró el campo de batalla antes de traer a una de sus serpientes para que cargara a Kakashi en su cabeza, no había un cuerpo completo que salvar, todos estaban esparcidos por el lugar, hubiera sido bonito decirles a sus familias que se pudieron recuperar los cuerpos pero... No era posible._

_No en ese estado._

_..._

— Para enfrentarnos a estos tipos, sería muy útil que recordarás como los vencieron. Fueron ocho personas, ANBU de primera clase... Tu entre ellos— le dijo a Kakashi mientras seguía observando el lugar.

Tenía fuerza suficiente para mirar eso sin alterarse.

— Fui débil...— dijo Kakashi después de un largo silencio, no se sentía mareado, podía controlarse, pero la impotencia crecía con cada segundo que pasaba en ese apestoso lugar. — Leyeron cual era, cuales eran los puntos débiles de cada uno...

— Es bueno que ya recuerdes.

— Después de tantos años... Eso sigue todavía dando vueltas, no pude defenderlos, no pude defenderla... Y lo prometí.

— ¿eh? — era normal que las personas parecian hablarse a si mismas cuando recuerdan algo doloroso, incluso que se regañen y lloren, así que esperó a que el terminara de murmurar cosas para acercasele.

— Yo lo prometí... — fue lo último que dijo cuando sintió que Anko le tocaba dos veces el hombro, apenas alzo la vista y halló una sonrisa confortadora de su ahora compañera de equipo.

— Lamentate después, traje algunas cosas para hacerte sentir mejor.— de su mochila saco primero una barra de chocolate, y se la dio a Kakashi tomandolo de la mano y cerrándola con el dulce, luego empezó a sacar velas y un pequeño barquito de papel con una pequeña tablilla. — El chocolate siempre ayuda en estos momentos.

Kakashi observó todo lo que ella sacaba, eran las cosas necesarias para hacer una pequeña ceremonia en honor a los caídos. Sabía que las tumbas en Konoha estaban vacías, al parecer Anko también lo sabía, sonrió debajo de la mascara agradecido.

Juntos construyeron un mini altar flotante, duraria unas horas, o lo que la pequeña vela que iba en el barco alcanzara y luego se consumiría con el mismo fuego. Lo encendieron y lo dejaron flotando en el lago, ambos observaron el silencio como flotaba la pequeña vela, no hacía falta decir nada, todo estaba escrito en un pedazo de pergamino a bordo, incluyendo la promesa de venganza.

Kakashi se sentía de alguna manera mejor, los recuerdos de aquella noche afloraron en cuanto llegó al lugar, pero la venganza también tomo fuerza... Aun estaba azotado por el recuerdo, pero eso solo le recordaba que necesitaba inteligencia para vencer a esos sujetos, y una estrategia segura.

No dejaría esas muertes en vano. Terminaria la misión, por ellos, y por los recuerdos que lo debilitaban, lo haría por Rin, y por Obito.

Se cree que las velas pueden iluminar el camino al mas allá, que ayudaran a los espíritus de la gente que muere a cruzar a un mundo mejor, guiará el camino de esas personas perdidas dentro de la lejanía de la muerte, a un descanso en paz. En muchas culturas se construyen altares y ofrendas llenos de velas para indicar a los muertos a donde ir.

Para los vivos, es una fuente de luz, esa noche iluminba aun mas el claro, añadieron dos velas mas y las pusieron a la orilla del río y observaban como poco a poco la vela flotante se derretía. La vela es fuente de luz, y alumbró esa noche un escenario horrible que no era visible sin ellas...

Anko dio la vuelta a y miró el claro, algo en las ceremonias la volvían mas fuerte y mas segura, esperaria atrás a que Kakashi terminara de orar o lo que sea, su plan era había sido perfecto, ahora conocia que tan devastado estaba Hatake Kakashi, lo considero bueno y él parecía ahora mas despierto para seguir la misión, claro después de la noche de descanso y planeación.

Pero, no pudo dar mas de dos pasos, las velas iluminaban la escena y habían aparecido las sombras del entorno.

Había sombras que no eran de arboles...

Proyectadas en el suelo, había sombras humanas, estaba a punto de llamar a Kakashi, pero tal vez no seria buena idea, puesto que No eran personas vivas, eran las sombras de cuerpos mal ensamblados colgando desde la copa de los árboles.

**Continuará...**

* * *

:D

ya está :3

_Mm creo que en algún momento este fic puede pasar a ser M.(pero no por escenas lemmon)_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que no me odien por tardar taaaaaanto tiempo sin venir por aquí. _

_Ustedes diganme, por favor, por favor, que es lo que opinan. ¿Les gusta el misterio?_

_Te invito a leer El bosque de La Muerte, :p si quiereees, si no pss no._

_Saludos._

_Enkelii Chan_


End file.
